Death's Maiden
by thoughtxxbubble
Summary: Some may call Maximum Ride a murderer, others may call her mercy; it all depends which side of her blade your on. Max has been trained by Death himself to wreck havoc upon the land, therefore bringing society into a newfound enlightenment. In other words Maximum's job is to kill people, her new assignment being the overtly hormonal Prince Sam. (Fax)
1. Rules

**A/N Hi! Okay so this is my first time on fanfiction and it would truly be lovely to have some feedback (and a beta for those of you interested). Anyway without further hesitation welcome to my Maximum Ride...couldn't resist being a little cheesy.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I sadly do not own Maximum Ride. **

* * *

**Max POV**

I never liked fighting, although my temper would suggest otherwise. I'll admit that there is some perverse pleasure in winning, but the guilt of harming another overrules the sadistic part of my brain. At least I hold enough shreds of humanity to not be doing this for enjoyment. At least I am not like the people in the crowd jeering for more blood. At least I am still Maximum Ride, and not just a ruthless killer. I hope.

The sweet tang of metal engulfed me, breaking my silent plea of atonement. I snarled at the boy who was audacious enough to draw my blood. He smirked back at me. I had to stop the urge to leap out and tear out his throat with a serrated knife. Killing the brother of my target would blow my cover. As if the boy could sense my inner turmoil of the whether to kill him or not, he began taunting me.

"Not so tough are we now, little miss prissy" he goaded. I could hardly contain my rage; but instead of responding with words, I attacked him with the steel of my blunt sword.

"The first rule of sword fighting, Master Dylan, is to never let your guard down" I stated flatly as I deftly pinned him to the wall. My anger took a hold of me and made my movements much too quick, and much too precise to be that of the simple fencing teacher I was posing as.

"I see that you've been holding back on me Maxie-Pie, I'm shocked because I thought I explicitly told you that I like my girls rough." He replied arrogantly.

I pressed my blade a degree harder into his vulnerable flesh, "I think your little endearments should be left for those who hold interest in you, so on that note you will only refer to me as Mistress Ride" I snarled. Dylan's cocky demeanor evaporated as he frantically shook his head yes. I held his gaze for a fraction of a second longer before proclaiming "Class Dismissed." I lowered my sword and allowed him to scamper past me, I watched his hand tighten on his hilt as he foolishly tried to catch me by surprise. Emphasize the word "tried," by the time he rallied the courage to strike me I was already in a fighting stance. The familiar strum of a battle pulsed through my veins, but it was short lived, seeing that the boy, Dylan, was disarmed in a matter of seconds. "Rule number two, never fight against somebody who can beat you."


	2. Laughter

**A/N Oh wow. I honestly didn't expect anybody to read this, so thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites, they really do make my day.**

**Disclaimer: Unless last night I miraculously changed my identity, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

After Dylan begrudgingly gathered his last shreds of dignity, I sauntered into the bathing area. The soft steam of the springs engulfed me, relaxing the tense coils of my muscles. To teach sword fighting isn't bad; but to teach the Heir's brother with a plethora of onlookers calling for your blood every time you bruise Dylan's face is tense, to say the least. To top that off said onlookers are always encouraging Dylan to fatally wound me.

Yeah, not too fun.

I felt a ripple of water, indicating someone else joined me in the hot spring. I silently fumbled around for my dagger, before realizing that I left all of my weapons in the changing room. I discreetly growled at myself, well if worst comes to worst I can always just gouge the person's eyes out with my finger nails. I know, not a pretty picture. Mentally preparing myself, I called out a soft "Hello."

The response was immediate. The figure jumped in surprise, then in a distinctly male voice muttered "Who's there?"

"Why are you here?" I asked ignoring his question.

"To bathe." I could practically feel this intruder's cocky smirk.

"No. I meant what are you doing in the female bathing center?" I retorted.

"I distinctly remember this being the male's room."

A harsh laugh escaped my tight lips, "Yes, because the men's room is adorned in pink."

As the steam began to clear I could faintly begin to see the outline of a tall man sitting across from me in the water. To my complete and utter horror the steam began to dissipate some more. I quickly sank myself a bit further into the bath.

"It appears that we are in a predicament" The male voice said. I looked up in shock only to find myself able to see a pair of pale blue eyes staring back at me.

The eyes belonged to a tall blond kid who identified himself as "Iggy."

I followed his one worded example by introducing myself just as "Max."

As soon as my name passed through my lips the boy, Iggy, began laughing. "Maybe... I am... in the right.. room after... all" he said between each gasp.

I felt my eyes narrow and my fist tighten, as I attempted to regain a sense of calm, though all of these efforts were futile. "Yeah well the name Iggy isn't much better" I retorted. He must have sensed the underlying danger in my tone, because he stopped laughing. His response was even worse than his laughter though.

"Since we are stuck in here together until the steam thickens we should help wash each other's backs." As if that statement wasn't enough to make me gag, he added a wink with flourish. The horror of that action made me momentarily forget my anger.

I must have made some sort of disgusted expression, because shortly after Iggy began laughing again. But before my anger could be riled up he asked, "So what brings you here?"

He sounded so genuinely curious that I had to respond, "To seduce you." I began to scoot closer to him until I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. Iggy's face began to turn an unfortunate shade of pink, which only caused me to laugh harder. When I finally regained a miniscule amount of composure I told Iggy, "I'm here to bathe." This sent me into another small fit of laughter.

Iggy sighed good naturedly "I meant, why are you here on palace grounds? I have never seen you before."

"Oh me? I'm just here to teach Prince Charming how to hold a sword." I said with a snort.

"Prince Charming?"

"You know that Prince that I may or may not have told to save his so-called wit for someone who cares, does the name Dylan ring a bell to you?"

"_You're _Dylan's new fencing teacher?"

His shocked filled face prompted me to ask, "Yeah, why?"

"Because Dylan is always complaining to us about how unfair the matches against you are... because you're so much bigger than him." Genuine laughter echoed throughout the cave. It took me a moment before I realized that this was my laughter. And it took me even longer to recognize the flutter inside my chest as happiness.

After both our laughter's died off Iggy said, "I would pay a pound in silver to see you fence Dylan. Or even better I would pay a pound in gold to see Fang fence Dylan."

I looked up in confusion, "Fang?" Iggy nodded. "And you thought my name was abnormal." I huffed.

Iggy chuckled, "No compared to the rest of us your name is pretty tame."

"Who is the rest of us?" I asked in mock fear.

"The family!" Iggy gasped.

"What's wrong?!" This time I was sincerely scared. I didn't want anything bad happen to my new friend.

"I was suppose to meet them for dinner five minutes ago! Crap, oh crap what am I going to do? We need to get ready..." My hand muffled the rest of his rambling.

I was so thankful that his fear was nothing serious, that I almost missed the last sentence. "What do you mean by we need to get ready? Why do I need to get ready?"

"Because you need to meet the family!" He shrieked.

I don't do well with panicking people, so instead of holding firm and refusing to go, I said, "Okay! Let's just go now."

Iggy abruptly stopped his hysteria "Now?"

I looked at in confusion, "Why not?"

He allowed his eyes to drop to my bare shoulder and his exposed chest. "Oh." I felt heat rush up to my cheeks.

I thought about our situation for a moment longer before the idea hit me like a freight train falling of a cliff, "Iggy I am going to turn around and close my eyes. When I tell you 'go,' you are going to run and change into your clothes. When you finish changing shout 'all clear,' I'll count to fifteen before I run into the changing room. Iggy nodded once, then we put the plan to action.

* * *

**A/N I have a question, Eggy or Niggy?**


	3. Introductions

**A/N *Hides behind computer whilst shouting many different apologies!* **

**(Since this has taken forever to post, I am publishing the not even beta checked version - sorry for any typos, I probably will end up republishing this chapter later on)**

**Disclaimer: Would JP ever take this long to update, no, therefore by the art of deduction I am not JP and do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

After carefully concealing all 23 weapons onto my body I walked out of the dressing room, only to stumble straight into a fairly tall man. Normally I pride myself as being wary of my surroundings, so this stumble caught me completely off guard and, in that sense, I practically fell on top of this man. It is not often that Death's specifically chosen assassin is caught in unawares; otherwise I would have been dead long ago. The person below me coughed a bit and said "Geez Max I know I'm attractive, but can you at least wait for the bedroom?"

"Iggy?" I looked below me and saw two blue eyes framed by an almost feminine face, high cheekbones and delicate eyebrows, which were now quirked upwards.

"I know, I know you regret passing up the opportunity to wash my back now that you can see my face. It's okay don't be nervous, I am still the same great guy that was in the bathing house…" It was in that moment that Iggy fully looked onto me; the response I got was immediate if his lack of talking was anything to go by. "Wait you are attractive, you sure that you are Max right?"

That is when it was my turn to quirk my eyebrow, "Yes I am Max, and your are the same lewd Iggy that I met earlier. Now that we have introductions done let's move on." And with that statement I got off of him, and offered my hand to help him up.

"Yup definitely Max." Iggy said as he grabbed my hand. For a moment I was caught off guard by his height, Iggy must've been at least 6'2". Not that it made any difference for me; I could still easily disarm him. Once we both gathered our bearings, Iggy began walking down the cobblestoned path. I cautiously followed behind him.

"You know Max, I could potentially be a serial killer rapist trying to lure you into my basement right now, and you could just be following me willingly to your demise."

To that I had to scoff, "I could beat you without anything but my left hand, possibly a sword or dagger but that's more for show than anything."

"Wait, so you think that you can beat me without using your legs at all?" Iggy asked mildly offended.

"Easily." I replied with a challenge laced into my voice.

"Oh, your on!" Just as he was about to attack, the city bell chimed 6. "Crap! We are late, oh crap my mom is going to kill me!" Iggy squealed and began running in the direction of what I presumed to be his home.

I followed him while laughing as I chanted "MAMA'S BOY!"

Right before entering a quaint little stone cottage Iggy turned to me saying, "Don't you dare make fun of me, you have yet to try my mother's cooking." To that I laughed, and then turned to knock on the door.

From the inside I could faintly her the sounds of running feet, and a distinctively female voice say "Ella you look fine I swear, I mean as your best friend I would think that you would have a little bit more faith in my skills as a beautician…" After that gruesome statement of girly-ness I tuned out the chattering female.

After a few more minutes of observing the noises within the home, the door opened and I was pushed aside by a smiling woman, possibly in her late forties. She moved past me and threw her arms around Iggy, "Oh my little _Niño_! Why are you so late, I almost had Fang search the streets for you!" She said in a light accent that sounded as though it could've been from Mexico. It took a moment for her to realize me standing there awkwardly, "And who is this pretty _chica_ Iggy?"

"Mama, this is Max she's my friend." Iggy said gesturing to me. Iggy's mom threw a sly wink at me. "Seriously Mama we are just friends."

By now Iggy was blushing profusely, I took sympathy on his poor soul and decided to save him from further embarrassment by adding, "Friends is not what you told me as we passionately embraced by the lamp post! I cannot believe you Iggy, I thought we had something special!" I even added a few fake tears to enunciate my point.

By now Iggy was wishing that he was dead, and the rest of the house was choking with laughter. Their laughing caused me to stop my stellar performance in order to examine them. There were five people standing in the doorway in total; one boy that looks to be a smaller version of Iggy just with curly hair, a girl that looked to be a few years younger than the said boy, a mocha colored girl, an exotic girl with waist length hair, and a sullen boy who was smirking at me casually. I slowly bowed, taking credit for my moving work and simultaneously giving them permission to clap.

Their laughter was cut short by Iggy who quickly said, "Hey guys this is Max, um I invited her for dinner, but we are just friends!" I caught him looking toward the exotic haired girl as he said the last tidbit, interesting.

I nodded at them, and patiently waited for them to introduce themselves to me. The blond haired girl, who I assume to be the youngest said, "I'm Angel!" She then beckoned me to lean down so she could dramatically whisper to me "Are you really in love with Iggy? I thought he said he liked Ella." I laughed heartily, as I saw the exotic haired girl – Ella my bad – flush with embarrassment.

"No," I assured Angel "I am most definitely not in love with your brother."

"I don't know whether I should be offended by that or relieved." Iggy shouted as he walked into the house to prevent me from further ridiculing him. I laughed with the rest of the people.

Before I could even draw my next breath the mocha skinned girl said, "HeymynameisMoniquebuteverybo dycallsmeNudgebecauseit'shardtogetmetoshutupwithoutp hysicallynudgingmeorsomethin g!Anywayenoughaboutmelet'stalkaboutyou,geezyoursoprettyyou'dbetheperfectmodelformynewfa shionshowideacanIdoyourmakeu pIthinkthatsomeglitterwouldr eallymakethosebrowneyespopif youknowwhatImffff-" Thankfully the curly haired boy stopped Nudges rambling by quite literally placing his hand over her mouth.

"Hey my name is Gazzy," he said while giving me a cute dimpled grin. "As you can tell Nudge talks a quiet a bit, so feel free to tell her to shut up whenever you can." Nudge gave him an indignant glare, which he just laughed off. I chuckled with them, and then turned my head toward the sullen boy, waiting for his introduction.

For a few moments he didn't say anything to me, just stared me down with his unnerving black eyes. I did not respond by fidgeting, no this was a man who was more of my element and one that reminded me that I should always keep my guard up. I lifted my chin "So are you going to keep ogling at me or are you going to introduce yourself, or I can just assume that your name is Fabio for my entertainment." The last comment received a half smirk from the dark and mysterious Fabio.

"Fang." That was his only response to my little tirade.

As if by magic Iggy appeared, "Wait is my brother smiling, or almost smiling, Max come live with us forget about teaching fencing and become our family jester! This is a miracle; gather around children of all ages Fang is smiling, wait nope. The smile died, guys step back and let me mourn the loss."

I immediately relaxed as Iggy made a fool of himself; I think that my laughter could be heard down the entire street. "So I take it you're a man of few words, eh Fabio – no Fang my bad."

* * *

**A/N I am sincerely sorry it took me this long to update, a bunch of things kept getting in the way, but now I will make the attempt to be more consistent (but I make no promises).**

**Please Review? Don't make me pull out the bambi eyes.**


End file.
